Carnaval 2006
by Meilin Amamiya
Summary: Mistura CDZ, Yu Yu, Super Campeões, Inu, e YuGi... pra quem curte esses animes eh um prato cheio... Por favor, sou novata aki, deixem um review dizendo se gostaram...


Misturandu vários animes... espero q gostem e deixem reviews, afinal, sou novata por aki...

Explicações : Quando algo vier entre ' ' , significa que é um pensamento do personagem.

Os nomes dos personagens (a maioria) está abreviado. Ex. : Saori Kido SK

Quando algo vier entre - - , significa o estado em que a personagem se encontra. Ex. : -emocionado- Personagens de animes que aparecem :

CDZ (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco): Aldebaran de Touro e Saori Kido (Atena)

YuYu Hakushô : Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko e Kuwabara

Super Campeões : Roberto Rongo

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joe Willer e Serenity Willer

Inu Yasha : Kagome, Miroki, Sango, Shipoo, Kirara e Sesshoumaru.

Apresentadores : Roberto Hongo e Aldebaran de Touro

RH : Alô amigos da Rede Bobo, estamos aqui no Sambódromo para apresentar o Carnaval 2006.E aí, na avenida, fechando o desfile da escola Cachorrões da Fiel, o último carro que passa com os homenageados : Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroki, Sango, Shipoo e Kirara.(Mostra todos em cima do carro, Kagome acenando para o público masculino, Inu Yasha com ciúme, Miroki acenando para Keiko, Sango arremessando o Osso Voador em Miroki, e Shipoo e Kirara, caçoando o Inu Yasha).

AT : Infelizmente Kikyo não pode vir, pq as meninas espíritos não podem ficar acordadas até tão tarde ( a não ser para roubar terra do túmulo da Kikyo ), e tbm Sesshoumaru, q disse q ñ viria pq é perda de tempo, apesar de eu achar q ele está cuidando da papelada da adoção da Rin...

RH : E aí, o último carro, encerrou, o desfile, da Cachorrões da Fiel. Vamos ouvir agora a opinião da nossa querida Saori Kido . Saori , nos diga , o q foi q vc achou do desfile da Cachorrões da Fiel , a escola favorita a campeã ?

SK : A escola foi mto bem, apesar de ... ( Saori é interrompida , e a câmera mostra Inu Yasha destruindo tudo no sambódromo em sua forma de yokai completo, e todos tentando faze-lo parar .)

AT : Meu Zeus ! Em nome de Atena, ops, desculpa Saori...

SK : Tudo bem! Estou acostumada a me arriscar pelos outros

AT , mas , voltando ao assunto , o q está acontecendo lá ? oO

RH : 'Tenho a impressão de q estou segurando vela --' Caham ,tbm ñ sei, vamos tentar descobrir. Fala de lá nosso repórter Joe Willer. Joe , nos conte, q confusão é essa aí? O q está acontecendo?

JW : Oi Hongo! A coisa tá preta por aqui, ou melhor, branca. O Inu Yasha tá destruindo tudo por aqui, só pq deu um probleminha na hora de fechar o portão e ele ficou mto bravo. Mesmo depois dos juízes jurarem q isso ñ vai afetar a pontuação da escola, ele ñ volta ao normal... Ah, ele tá vindo pra cá ! oo Socorro ! OO May , Serenity , eu amo vcs .

( A última imagem q a aparece é do Inu Yasha dando um bote na câmera . Aldebaram , Roberto e Saori fazem um minuto de silêncio. )

AT : oO

RH : --

SK : ' Eu sei q ele está bem. Ele tem um cosmos poderoso. E além do mais, isso vive acontecendo no meu desenho. '

( RH chama os comerciais. Depois do mais longo comercial da história, q foi de 20 minutos, eles voltam a apresentar o desfile. )

AT : Alô amigos da Rede Bobo de televisão. Estamos de volta com o desfile. E vc ligado na Rede Bobo, ñ vai perder a estréia de " A Princesa e o Bobo da corte ", vai? Amanhã,

ao vivo do Kaleido Star, ñ percam ...

Diretor da Rede Bobo : Ñ adianta Aldebaran, já te disse q ñ vou te pagar nem um tostão a + por fazer propaganda. UU

AT : ' Droga, então como vou conseguir pagar um restaurante p/ essa patricinha ? '

SK : Então, tourinho, que tipo de comida vai ser? Italiana? Japonesa? Me diga...

AT : ' Se depender de mim, vc passa fome ÙÚ '. Caham... E temos uma boa notícia : nosso repórter Joe ñ morreu!

SK : -gritando- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

AT : oO

RH : OO

SK : Caham... desculpe

AT : Caham... Repetindo : Joe ñ morreu !

Serenity Willer : -emocionada- Meu irmão !

RH : Então, chega de moleza. Fala Joe, o que aconteceu nesse tempo q estivemos fora do ar?

JW : Poxa, vcs não dão um tempo!

AT : -nervoso e gritando- Vc quer um tempo? Tempo é dinheiro! E é de dinheiro q eu vou precisar pra levar essa paty pra jantar (aponta pra Saori) ...

SK : ùú ' Ñ é à toa q chifraram ele '

RH : oo

JW : oo ... Voltando ao MEU ganha pão , já passou por aqui a turma de Yusuke e ...

RH : oO Como ? Eles já desfilaram?

JW : Ñ , claro q ñ . Inicialmente eles vieram pra deter o Inu Yasha, mas ...

AT : -curioso- Como assim?

JW : Bom, o Kuwabara teve q ir comprar cigarro pra irmã, o Yusuke tá brigando com o Miroki por ele ter acenado para a Keiko , Kurama tá dando autógrafos para suas tietes ...

RH : Mas e o Hiei? Por acaso ele perdeu uma luta com o Inu Yasha e se mandou?

( Sango arranca o microfone da mão de Joe )

Sango : - super nervosa e gritando - Será q algum de vcs podem me ajudar ? Esse moleque de cabelo espetado dá babando em mim!

(mostra Hiei dormindo encostado no peito de Sango)

Hiei : ZZZZzzzzzz

Miroki : Mas o que significa isso? ÙÚ Que falta de respeito, que falta do vergonha...

Sango : -- ' Haja paciência'

JW : -gritando- UAU ! E acaba de chegar aqui, Sesshoumaru, o irmão do doidão, quero dizer, do Inu Yasha...

(mostra Sesshoumaru dando a penas um socão, igual ao que ele deu no Inu quando lutaram contra o Narak na tumba do pai deles. Inu Yasha desmaia e, logo depois, volta ao normal, ainda desmaiado)

RH : OO

AT : OO

SK : OO

JW : OO

Serenity : OO

Kurama : OO

Yusuke : OO

Kagome : OO

Miroki : OO

Shipoo : OO

Kirara : OO

Torcidas : OO

Sango : Miroki , seu safado (dá um tapa em Miroki, que se aproveitou da situação)

Hiei : ZZZZzzzz

Kuwabara : Ñ tinha Malboro, então eu trouxe Minister, tá? O que foi que eu perdi?

(De repente a torcida se levanta e aplaude, grita, principalmente as fãs histéricas do Sesshoumaru)

RH : Caham... E aqui acaba o desfile das escolas desta noite, já que a primeira a desfilar causou muito medo, e as outras desistiram. Até a próxima...

AT : Até a próxima amigos... Ei, aonde vc vai, Saori? E o nosso jantar?

SK : Primeiro vou tentar convencer aquele gato, ou melhor cachorro, a ser meu mais fiel cavaleiro. Depois, tenho certeza que ele vai me convidar para jantar, e, dessa forma, mesmo que ele não tenha dinheiro e eu tenha que pagar a conta, vai valer a pena.

(SK deixa RH e AT sozinhos, e Sesshoumaru, por incrível que pareça, saiu de lá sem que ninguém visse para onde ele foi)

Sugestões? Críticas? Opiniões? Elogios? Me mandem um e-mail :


End file.
